The subject invention consists of a tool used to install a fastener on a work piece and the method of installing such a fastener. More specifically, this invention consists of a hand tool kit used to install a wire lock ring, thus retaining a wrist pin in a piston cross bore that holds a piston to a connecting rod. There is further appreciation in that such an invention has broader applications. Other desirable objects, advantages and results of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate preferred embodiments of the invention, but are not intended to limit its application, composition or otherwise restrict it use. This invention is both a useful, simple tool and a timesaver for many applications where internal insertion into a grooved bore of a wire lock ring is required.